


高家四重奏 第二十回

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	高家四重奏 第二十回

何晓冬被陈明俊蛮狠地按在墙上，还没来得及多说上句话，那吻就结结实实地强了上来。  
唇上是温暖的触感，何晓冬放任自己沉溺上一会，终是稍稍用力，艰难撕开了扒在自己身上的人。  
“陈明俊，咱们别这样。”  
“废什么话！”陈明俊哪里听他的，跟黏皮糖似地奋不顾身又往前扑，对着何晓冬的脸逮哪儿亲哪儿。  
再厉害的高手那也敌不过泼皮撒欢，何况这泼皮还是铁了心地要在人高手身上撒欢。  
何晓冬脸上被啃了个透，他实在没办法，只好制着陈明俊的肩膀一转身，反过来把泼皮压在了墙上。  
“我承认我是喜欢你，但你如果不喜欢我，就别做这些事儿。”何晓冬看了眼还在呲牙利嘴的陈明俊，半垂下头，“感情的事不是物理题，并不是只有一种答案。”  
这呆子，今天的口条还挺顺溜。  
“分开这段时间我也反省了，是我以前把感情想得太简单了，以为我喜欢你，你就一定要跟我在一起。可是你不乐意也不开心，对不起，是我太自私了。”何晓冬的眼眶慢慢红了起来，“我这是第一次爱上别人，做得不好，希望你能原谅我。”  
原谅个屁，陈明俊越听越不是滋味，他一肚子酸胀苦涩全叫何晓冬这从未有过的推心置腹堵在了嗓子眼，发都发不出来。  
两人靠得很近，近得能听见彼此的呼吸，还有紧贴间大腿处顶上来的东西。  
陈明俊下意识低头去看，看得心口一松，忽地笑了起来。

这箭都蓄势待发成这样了，还舍得跟我分手？  
他将蹭着大腿的半硬玩意儿一把狠摸，半戏谑地看向了何晓冬。  
何晓冬的面色尴尬至极，赶紧挡开了他的手：“我送你回去吧。”说着就往后退，没退上两步，又被陈明俊一下猛扑进了怀里。  
陈明俊死搂着何晓冬的脖子，在他硬邦邦的肩头不吝气力地啃了扎实一口，声音却是呜咽了起来：“何晓冬你他妈的就是个混蛋！”  
何晓冬微仰着头由着他啃：“我是。”  
湿润的滚烫顺着脖子溜了下来，悄悄几滴，滑进了衣领里。  
肩上的牙齿松开了，脖子上的胳膊却环得更紧，陈明俊的声音埋在他的肩头闷闷传来：“何晓冬，我喜欢你，你别去国外行不行？”

温情还没脉脉上三秒，就听何晓冬认真地拒绝道：“不行，这次的行程已经定了，我必须去。”  
去你妹的！老子偏让你去不成！  
陈明俊咬牙一退，伸手扒起了何晓冬的裤子。  
眼瞅着下盘失守，何晓冬一手抓皮带，一手护裤裆：“明俊你要干什么？！”  
“不许走！”陈明俊红着眼睛瞪他一眼，手下继续地死扒，“用户体验这么差，你的售后必须负起责任！”

何晓冬叫这理直气壮的一句弄得愣了愣，就这么个短短间隙，陈明俊成功扒下了他的裤子。  
至于接下来的猴子偷桃，那都是必备程序。  
陈明俊不管不顾地，一心要将巨龙唤醒。  
他手上又是摸来又是掐，再瞧这何晓冬脸上，一会红一会白，连嘴角都狰狞了起来，那滋味，想来也是很酸爽了。  
等陈明俊终于得偿所愿地被何晓冬粗喘着压上了床，他抱着身上的人一通狂吻死咬，就怕这人改了主意。  
正诱惑得卖力，他余光一扫，等等，这人手上拿着的是......安全套？  
“你怎么会有这个玩意儿？”  
何晓冬的动作不停，用嘴叼着凹口那么一撕，边给自己的小鸟套衣服边喘息道：“给你准备的，为了安全健康。”  
安全健康确实很重要，再等等，怎么越听越不对劲呢？  
可惜陈明俊没脑子多想下去了，他叫何晓冬一个深喉舌吻攥住了心神，只觉得通体舒畅，万事万物都那么和谐而美好。  
等他乐呵呵地打开双腿，感受着何晓冬温存坚定的进入，又忍不住冒出了个疑惑的念头：这人的技术什么时候变得这么好了？

是真的好，好得连他都甘拜下风。  
他的大腿叫这人扳开在两侧，腿根紧绷的嫩肉被牙齿不惜力地吮着撕咬，痛带着痒，折磨得抓耳挠腮，连心肝都化了。  
后穴内的巨根随着弯腰的动作进得更深，根茎强硬撑开了最隐秘的褶皱，鲜活而充实地让他感觉到每一下的脉动。  
痛爽交杂的火热间，冲刺的频率进一步加快。  
何晓冬摆着劲腰，撞得跟电动马达似的，像是根本觉不出累。  
陈明俊被他撞得上身止不住蹿飞，下身又被按着紧钉在床上，生猛的撞击对准的全是他那处G点。  
他嗓子早就叫哑了，可还是一声声止不住地往外冒，眼看着就要攀上高峰了，何晓冬的冲撞却突然停了下来。  
“换个姿势。”何学霸喘着粗气给浑浑噩噩的陈明俊翻了个身，改用侧卧的姿势把人箍紧在了怀里。  
甬道内的肆虐更深，贴着血肉地厮磨，陈明俊叫那一下下顶得心肝乱颤，除了紧握住腰间的胳膊，再无别的攀附。  
随波逐流间，那人滚烫的唇又亲了上来，伴着汹涌的快感，这一回，没再咬痛他的舌头。

几小时的酣畅淋漓下来，陈明俊浑身汗津津的，连眼睛都困得睁不开了，却还记得要攥着何晓冬的手。  
“你刚才答应我不走了，不许耍赖！”  
何晓冬亲了亲他的额头：“不耍赖。”  
陈明俊迷迷糊糊点了点头，闭上眼睡了没几秒，又猛地一睁：“也不许不要我！”  
何晓冬把他揽在怀里晃了晃：“我一直都要你，快睡吧。”  
“晓冬，你......你的技术怎么变得......这么好？”半睡半醒间，陈明俊终于问出了心中的疑问。  
何晓冬亲了亲他的脸，微微一笑：“程序优化了。”  
这次出国只不过是参加为期一周的国际大学生物理竞赛，何晓冬低头看着怀里熟睡过去的人，眸光笑意一闪，这事还是等他醒来之后再慢慢解释吧。

“行李收拾得怎么样了？”  
高访敲门进来，发现高阳坐在床上似乎在发呆，他脚边的地上摆着个中型登山包，看样子是做好准备了。  
“差不多了。”高阳回过神来，目光落上高访手中的文件，不赞成地皱起了眉头，“大哥，你昨晚咳嗽了一夜，是不是又加班了？”  
“没办法。”高访吸了吸鼻子，紧跟着咳嗽了一声，“项目到了关键阶段，离不了人。”  
大哥一旦忙起工作，真是跟林耀正一样不......  
念头一起就被高阳立刻掐断，他掩饰地站起了身:“我去给你熬点梨子汤。”  
正说着，就听客厅传来一声略带沙哑的呼唤：“阳阳，我来看你啦！”

陈明俊难得有些害羞，他拉着何晓冬的手握成个球，往大哥和小弟面前晃了晃。  
“我和何晓冬我俩正式在一起了。”  
瞧那一脸的红光，哪还有前几日的颓废？  
高访微微一笑，目光同何晓冬在空中对上，轻点了下头。  
“看来我这趟旅行也要沾光带喜了。”高阳笑着转身往厨房走，“我给你们熬甜汤去。”  
那笑看着欢畅，可瞒不过自家兄弟。  
“大哥，”陈明俊看了眼厨房的背影，凑了上来，“阳阳和林耀正是什么情况？”  
高访皱眉看他一眼：“你怎么知道？”  
“这谁看不出来啊。”陈明俊没忍住喊了起来，又赶紧压低了声音，“主要大哥你经常加班不知道，阳阳自打进了林氏，张口闭口说的可全都是那个名字。”  
高访叹了口气，也跟着看向厨房，背对着几人，高阳的动作似乎有些慢。  
哎，自己一开始的那个预感，果然不是错觉。  
只希望这趟澳洲之旅，能让阳阳放下那些过去，重新开心起来。

林耀正的电话来得仓促，从那声音不难听出，这个男人在焦急。  
“高访，我在浅宇楼下。”电话那头顿了顿，“我想和你谈谈。”  
谈的自然是高阳。  
坐在咖啡厅里，高访悠悠喝了口Espresso,完全没有先开口的打算。  
他不急，对面的林耀正却是按捺不住了。  
“高阳是不是换了手机？我最近联系不上他了。”  
林总开门见山，并不意味着高访打算坦诚相告。  
“耀正你这么急着找他，是他辞职之前没做好交接，还是耽误了什么重要工作？”  
林耀正看他一眼，蹙起了眉头：“高访，你能不能把他的手机号给我？”  
“耀正，你大晚上的跑到我公司楼下找我喝咖啡，就是为了要我弟弟的手机号？”高访似笑非笑地往后一靠，“他已经从林氏离职了，论理他不需要和你保持联系。”  
高访的眼神看似平静，却有着隐而待发的薄怒，林耀正尽数承了下来，放缓语气一字字道：“高访，我想和你弟弟高阳在一起。”  
这山拨开云雾，从头到脚都露了出来，可惜第一个瞧见它的却不是曾经翘首以盼的那一位。  
“既然你告诉了我，那我也就实话实说了。”高访扶了扶眼镜，敛去最后一丝台面上的笑意，“不好意思，这事，我这个当哥哥的不同意。”

高访走出咖啡厅，还想着回楼上再加一会班，沈浩然的电话就打了过来。  
他揉了揉眉心，这小弟的感情问题让人心烦，他自己的也好不到哪里去。  
高总又叹了口气，还是把电话接了起来。  
“高哥你怎么还不回家？！”沈浩然在那端当头一句，“你知不知道自己的感冒拖了多久了！”  
高访微微一愣，下意识往四周看了看：“你怎么知道？”  
“我现在就在你家门口。”沈浩然的语气放软了一些，听着隐约像是在撒娇，“高哥，你快点回来吧，走廊真的特别冷。”  
怎么办，总不能让这人也跟着自己一块感冒吧。  
挂了电话，高访抬头看了眼灯火通明的小高层，最终脚下一转，走向了停车场。

沈浩然果然在门口站着，算不上明亮的灯光下，微垂半长的头发在他脸颊打出细长的阴影，显出一股子落寞的执着。  
随着电梯声响，那张阴影颊面立刻抬了起来。  
眼睛蓦地被点亮，唤醒了满脸的华彩，却在听到高访忍不住的咳嗽声后迅速褪去，收成一道眉头深锁。  
“高哥，”沈浩然抿着嘴角，像是在压抑什么，“我给你带了粥，得趁热吃。”  
高总低头摸了摸鼻子，难得有了被抓包的心虚。  
今天加班一忙，加上林耀正的突然到来，他还真是忘了吃晚饭。  
粥自然是外面现卖的，随着盖子被揭开，米香热气顷刻扑打上来。  
高访的胃不由自主地抽了抽，还真的是饿了。  
他往碗里看了一眼，又把粥推了回来：“我不吃胡萝卜。”  
“知道。”沈浩然没脾气地回了一句，把另一碗打开给他端到了面前，“青菜瘦肉粥，没有胡萝卜。”说着，他自己也拿起个勺子，对着那碗胡萝卜鸡丝粥狼吞虎咽了起来。  
高访的吃相明显斯文了许多，他缓缓喝了两口，余光瞧见沈浩然那碗已经下去了一大半，终于没忍住道：“你也没吃晚饭？”  
“嗯。”沈浩然停下舀粥的动作，直看着他，“我一放学就过来了。”  
那岂不是等了快3个小时？  
高总心里的愧疚还没往上泛滥呢，又听他沉声道：“小阳说你不仅不按时吃药，还老熬夜加班，所以才一直好不了。”高总的嘴角动了动，我这是又被小朋友教育了？“为了监督你按时休息，今晚我要睡在这里。”

睡就睡吧，毕竟以高访对沈浩然的了解，这劝是基本劝不走了，当然这劝得认不认真又是另外一回事。  
只是，家里空房间那么多，这家伙为什么偏得和自己挤在一张床上？  
“我是病号。”高总言简意赅地看着堵在门口不出去同时也不让他出去的人。  
“我知道，所以才必须近距离监督你。”沈浩然理直气壮地把门咔嚓一锁，眼睛里扑腾的绝对不是狼光，“这样要是你三更半夜又跑去动电脑，我第一时间就能听见动静。”  
高访觉得自己的嗓子眼都给气冒烟了，可看着面前眨巴着示弱的那双眼，还真是一句严厉的话也说不出口。  
他想了半天，只找到了一个还过得去的理由:“我晚上要是想喝水了怎么办？”  
像是早有此料，沈浩然的手往旁边一指：“保温壶在那里，还有杯子。”刚才趁你去洗澡，早准备好了。  
“晚上想上厕所”这类过于接地气的借口，高总是无论如何也说不出口的。  
他没好气地绷着嘴角，正继续攒理由呢，就听沈浩然忽然道：“高哥，关于留学的事，我和我爸好好谈了谈。”

“我之前一心想着以后玩音乐，公司的事还有我爸康叔他们，根本不缺我一个。但是这段时间下来，我觉得我爸他们真的挺辛苦的，”沈浩然看了眼听得认真的高访，抓了抓头发，“而且做的事也不像我之前以为的那么无聊。”  
高访忍不住翘起了嘴角：“所以你改主意了？”  
“差不多吧。”沈浩然不好意思地笑了笑，眼神闪亮得异常认真，“我跟我爸说好了，如果我能考上诚治大学的金融学院，他就不再逼我出国了。”  
金融学院可是诚治大学的王牌，专业排名位列全国前三，哪怕在本城的录取线都是相当高。  
捕捉到高访眼中一闪而过的犹疑，沈浩然往前迈了一大步：“高哥，相信我，我一定能够考上！”  
高访的脸上淡浮起笑意：“那我就试目以待了。”  
沈浩然面上一喜，又走近一步：“那高哥，不然我们就......快点睡觉吧。”  
高访一扬眉梢，还没说话呢，手机就响了。  
早知道刚才就该偷偷把它给关了！  
沈浩然忿忿看着高访接起电话，然后那张素来沉稳的脸一瞬间凝重了起来。  
“在哪家医院？”  
“我现在马上过去。”

饶是头顶被枪指着，白羽瞳也毫不心慌。  
他知道，Wilson没来，Jason绝没有胆子处理自己。  
那道偏门打开时，他设想过一切最坏的可能，却没想到跟在Wilson后面的，是冯杰。  
“白羽瞳，别来无恙啊。”  
那声音淡漠非常，是白羽瞳从没听过的冷厉。  
他眉峰微蹙，看向Wilson：“老大，他是谁？”  
Wilson眼神轻动，枪就准准抵住了白羽瞳的太阳穴，Jason冷笑一声：“你他妈的还装！”  
白羽瞳神色未动，冯杰却是突地发出声嗤笑：“可以啊，白羽瞳，你这当卧底还当上瘾了，觉得好玩是吗？”他拿枪点了点自己后颈的伤疤，眼神瞬间凶狠，“我他妈看你就是没遭过罪！”  
话音未落，身后几人急窜上来，将白羽瞳制在了地上。  
拳打脚踢间，冯杰走上来一脚踹上了他的胸口。  
白羽瞳往后一摔，吐出了一口鲜血。  
“现在还好玩吗？！”  
白羽瞳双目深沉，紧盯着冯杰，不说一句话。  
冯杰被看得心头一慌，冲上来就要继续。  
一旁的Jason赶紧拉住了他：“这些留着以后慢慢玩，现在还有更重要的事！”  
冯杰不甘不愿地退到了旁边，Wilson踱步而上，脸上挂着皮笑肉不笑的森然：“阿彪的尸体在哪里？”  
白羽瞳吐了口嘴角血沫：“我不知道。”  
Wilson看他一阵，摇着头笑出了声：“早听说A城白Sir不同凡响，看来我也需要展示一下诚意了。”他说完偏头看向Jason，“好好招待一下白Sir，别让他以为我们怠慢了。”  
“是，老大。”Jason把枪一收，狞笑着活动了几下各处关节，“白Sir，我早就说过，一定如你所愿。”  
拳脚齐发之际，仓库警铃突然大作起来。

“jc来了！”  
“有jc！”  
外头慌乱的叫声伴着枪响，让仓库内众人皆是一惊。  
凭着野兽般的直觉，白羽瞳第一时间开始了反击。  
他几下放倒身后掣肘的数人，趁着Jason回神掏枪之时反擒住手狠扳到背后。  
脚下往前狠踢的同时，他夺下了那把曾经威胁过他的枪。  
后门离这不远，只有几人防守，白羽瞳边打边往那个方向退，应该可以突破。  
前方Wilson等人的火力被突然到来的国际刑警牵制不少，对于白羽瞳的攻势渐渐削弱下来。  
白羽瞳快步疾行，眼看着快要接近后门，空气中一道子弹飞速而来，白羽瞳向侧敏捷一跳，紧接着又是一道。  
像是算准了他的动向，那子弹竟然堪堪擦破了他的胳膊，带出条刺目血痕。  
冯杰！

空气中漫布硝化火药和血腥的味道，隔着一条不足两米的过道，白羽瞳背靠着货墙急速喘息：“你为什么这么做？”  
一声轻笑传来，笑声初听肆意，又在尾音收凝出冷意愤恨。  
“白羽瞳，我们是99年一起上的警校。你处处都是第一，在警校出尽了风头，人人都叫你警队的明日之星。”冯杰语调一转，“难道你就没有想过，为什么我明明底子比你好，擒拿格斗却输给你？还有五十米移动靶射击，为什么永远都差你一环？”冯杰自嘲低笑，语气随即变得凶狠起来：“那是因为我知道，枪打出头鸟，而我也没有一个当高级警司的爹！”  
不远处枪声不断，两人之间的寥寥几米却像是静止了时间，只有一片肃然。  
“毕业之后，你顺顺利利就进了警局，而我呢，为了以后能跟你平起平坐，不得不申请去当卧底！”冯杰语中的恨意更甚，如同勾起了最深处的黑暗回忆，“你知道卧底那几年我是怎么过的吗？你以为卧底都像你现在这样，喝着红酒吃着大餐还有人伺候吗？！”说得恼怒，冯杰愤然探身射出两枪，子弹打穿了白羽瞳身旁的集装箱。  
不知何处的流弹也朝这边飞了过来，冯杰赶紧闪身回躲。  
又是一阵混战枪响，冯杰缓了一会儿才继续道：“后来，确实是你从牢里把我救了出来。可结果呢？老大对我有所怀疑，差点废了我一只手。你知道我脖子后面这道疤是怎么来的吗？我他妈为了保住这只手，硬生生从颈动脉旁边插了自己一刀！”  
“白羽瞳，我恨你！你成了神探，成了市民英雄，成了A城希望之光！而我呢？”他仰天苦笑，“我豁出性命端了一窝的黑//////社会，结果还得窝在蓝成霖那个废物手底下当个副手！”  
“公平吗？白羽瞳你自己说说，这一切公平吗？！”

沉默间，白羽瞳敏锐回身。  
通过集装箱上的弹孔，他看到冯杰贴着墙壁朝这边快速跑来。  
白羽瞳偷偷向右闪身，在冯杰朝他射击的前一秒，一把抓住了冯杰持枪的手，随后他向右反扣，卸掉了冯杰的枪。  
冯杰没料到会遭遇白羽瞳的突袭，一秒错愕后迅速回身反抗，两人撕打着从集装箱后面滚到楼梯下。  
楼下此刻已彻底混战成一片，Wilson正在手下的护送中向侧门突围。  
冯杰的右腿在滚落间撞上铁板受了伤，白羽瞳趁机凭借体力优势反剪住他的手臂锁在背后，同时卸下了他腰间的第二把配枪。  
手枪上膛，黑洞洞的伤口抵住了冯杰的后脑。

冯杰右脸贴地，啐了一口：“杀了我吧。”  
击锤“嘎哒”一声，白羽瞳紧咬牙槽：“少废话！”却是迟迟没有下一步动作。  
冯杰突然大笑起来，笑得扭曲猖狂，咧嘴时牙齿都被牙龈渗出的血染成了红。  
“白羽瞳，动手啊！别他妈的让我看不起你！”  
却依然没有等来预想中的枪响。  
白羽瞳把枪扔到一旁，摸到冯杰腰间的手铐，把他的双手拷在了一起。  
“我不会杀你。”白羽瞳淡淡道，“我不是你。”  
此时混战结束，随着国际刑警大部队的攻入，仓库内大局已定。  
原先企图从侧门逃跑的Wilson被堵了个正着，急惶间又往后门这儿逃来。  
白羽瞳拽着冯杰小心站起，正想找个隐蔽处躲开逐渐集中的枪火，展耀的声音突然急喊传来。  
“小心！”  
白羽瞳感觉身体被猛撞了一下，他不由自主地向一旁倒去。  
然后，胸口一阵灼烧，而不远处，他的猫儿，那个一贯冷静自持的人，正慌不择路地朝他跑来。

猫儿，你慢点。  
猫儿，我回来了。  
猫儿......  
明明张开了嘴，却是什么声音都发不出来。  
剧烈的咳嗽中，白羽瞳觉得自己如同溺了水，喉咙口腔灌满了甜腥的液体，呼吸也在和身体抽离，全身软得没有力气，像是在打摆子。  
他迟缓地低头一看，血，无数的血，正从他的身体里疯狂冒了出来。

高阳刚在墨尔本落了地，就被他哥的好友华青接到了家里。  
相对于国内的秋风萧瑟，澳洲的春日暖阳明显拂面宜人得多。  
这天气一好，心情也跟着飞扬起来，似乎连那一段无疾而终的伤感暗恋也变得飘渺悠远。  
反正不赶时间，高阳打算先在墨尔本各处随意闲逛，拍拍花鸟人情，尝尝美食风味，享受一下漫无目的的别有悠闲。  
今天的计划是最热闹的Flinders车站景区，他沿着South Yara的湖边一路往前，时而赏景拍照，累了就随处休憩一番，等路过Central的超市他才觉出了口渴。  
大概是Central的流量原因，超市的产品选择都比其他地方多上不少。  
高阳在偌大的矿泉水区找着常喝的牌子，余光不经意一扫，顿时愣住了。  
Made in Fiji.  
他不自觉伸出手去，眼看着快要摸上那熟悉的外层包装，又猛地反应了过来。  
什么破斐济进口矿泉水，傻子才会去喝！  
高阳快速拿了瓶想要的牌子，哼一声走了。  
走出没几步，他又停了下来。  
凭什么他不能喝，他高阳难道还差这点钱吗？！  
就算真的差，偶尔喝上那么一次，他还喝不起吗？！  
就算真的喝不起，他不是还有他哥吗？！  
高阳脚下转了180度，昂首阔步地直奔斐济而去。  
刚走到那一排，又是一下急停。  
这一次可比刚才敏捷多了，停得手忙脚乱，停得目瞪口呆，停得......心如鼓擂。  
林耀正，他怎么会在这里？

在异国他乡遇见前老板加前暗恋对象，该怎么微笑才能优雅不失洒脱，同时还要表现出我现在很好，我根本不再喜欢你，我......  
高阳还跟那儿寻找合适的表情呢，林耀正倒是快步走了上来。  
“小阳！”  
小阳？  
高阳的心里犯起了嘀咕，林耀正从前可没这么叫过自己，他都叫自己什么来着，对了，“高秘书”、“小高”，最开始还连我的名字都不知道呢！  
往事真是越想越糟心，高阳撇了撇嘴，勉强挤出了个和优雅没什么关系的笑容：“林总，您怎么来澳洲了？”  
这问题一出口，他自己倒先愣了一道。  
这次的设计案会安排去澳洲考察，那里现在刚好是春天，气候很舒服。  
那里的自然景观很好，这次要是有时间的话，可以顺便带你四处逛逛。  
什么疑似二人世界，高阳在心里忍不住低叹，果然是年轻时才敢瞎做的梦。  
“我来开会。”见高阳的表情越发黯淡，林耀正赶紧补了一句，“我没有带温菲菲！”  
高阳闻言惊讶地抬起了头，他发现林耀正的脸色似乎比刚才红了那么一些，眸色也深沉上了几分。  
“哦。”反正都和我没什么关系了。  
他随意点了点头，正想着要不要尿遁，就感觉面前的人又靠近了一步。  
“小阳，你......你回来吧。”林总的声音很有些磕磕巴巴，是难得的无措，“我......我......我希望你能......能回来。”  
“林总，这是我最后一次这么叫你。”高阳沉默一下，淡淡道，“不好意思，既然我辞职了，就没想过回去。”

高阳到家时，正赶上华青开车回来。  
两人在家门口碰上，华青看了看他的脸色：“怎么了，心情不好？”  
“没事，碰到个老熟人。”高阳扯了扯嘴角，故作轻松道。  
“他乡遇故知，不是好事吗？”华青拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他往后看，“你的老熟人是那位大帅哥吗？”  
高阳心思一动，赶紧回头去看。  
那个站在门口往这边张望的精英西装男士，可不就是斐济总裁林耀正嘛。  
林耀正一脸紧绷，旁人看不出来，高阳却忍不住皱起了眉头，不会是因为自己拒绝回去继续当他的苦逼秘书，这人就生气了吧。  
生气又怎么样，你现在可不是我老板了!  
这类似于农奴翻身做主的雀跃情绪刚泛起没几秒，高阳又低头自嘲一笑，想什么呢，你当他真的那么在乎你？  
他这厢心理活动滔滔不绝，那边华青已经把林耀正请了进来。

“你是小阳的朋友吧，我叫华青，你可以叫我Mike。”  
林耀正看了看面前伸过来的热情之手，余光扫过一旁表情尴尬的高阳。他把眉毛一挑，用力握了上去：“林耀正，你可以叫我Jonathan。”  
华青好容易抽回自己被握得生疼的手，继续亲切道：“Jonathan你也来澳洲旅游吗？”  
“他是来开会的。”高阳抢先说道，也不去看林耀正，“他是大老板，时间很紧的。”  
“是吗？”华青有些惋惜道，“还想着我明天去悉尼，他能陪你一块参加狂欢节呢。”  
“华青哥，你就别担心了。”  
高阳只想快点将林耀正送走，可惜他大哥这个朋友热情起来简直不顾人命。  
“那你这几天住哪儿？住得舒服吗？如果不舒服的话，我这里还有一间客......”  
“华青哥！”  
高阳急得汗都快冒出来了，却听一旁的林耀正沉声道：“其实......”  
其实？  
高阳心头一紧。  
“其实我这次来主要也是想好好旅游一番，这个狂欢节听起来很有意思。”  
“三年一度的维省盛事呢，绝对有意思。”  
林耀正点点头：“至于那间客房.....”  
客房？  
高阳心跳一快。  
“就麻烦Mike你替我准备一下了。”


End file.
